


Denial

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Cute, Denial, F/M, Fights, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You sure that she isn’t your girlfriend?" Inumuta asked, his smirk showing as his collar popped open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

Sanageyama ducked, narrowly dodging the scissor blade that Ryuko swung his way. It was a little difficult now that she had both scissor blades, but it nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Haah!" Sanageyama swung, seeing an opening in Ryuko's form. Ryuko growled under breath as she realized that she didn't have enough time to dodge. Quickly, she pulled her blades to her person, using it as a shield to take the brunt of the attack. Ryuko skidded back, the strength of Sanageyama's hit a little stronger than she had expected.

Ryuko heaved a breath as she leaned against one of the blades tiredly. "Tired, Matoi? We just started!" Sanageyama taunted from where he stood on the other side of the gym. 

Ryuko scoffed beneath her breath, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand. "As if, Sanageyama." She smirked. She slung one scissor blade over her shoulder, the other pointed at him. "Come at me," she urged, her smirk dancing on her lips.

Sanageyama chuckled, holding his sword out toward Ryuko. "Hmph, I don't think you can handle me, Matoi." Sanageyama shot back, smirking at Ryuko.

The girl with the two-toned hair smirked. "Hn, we'll see about that."

\---

Ryuko groaned as she collapsed onto her back, transforming back into her regular school uniform as she did so. "N-Not bad... Sanageyama... You've really i-improved..." Ryuko huffed, turning her head to the green haired male who was collapsed beside her.

Sanageyama nodded, heaving a deep breath. "Yeah, you...you've improved as well, M-Matoi..." He commented, looking at the girl tiredly.

Ryuko chuckled, turning her head to look at the ceiling. "Flattery will get you no where, Sanageyama." She chuckled, her eyes closing. Curiously, Sanageyama turned to Ryuko when she didn't make any noise for past few minutes. He looked at her, quite surprised to see her asleep on the floor of the gym.

"... Matoi?" He asked, reaching over to gently nudge her shoulder. She didn't wake, only a soft snoring sound escaped her lips, causing Sanageyama to chuckle beneath his breath. He sat up, sitting cross-legged beside Ryuko. He propped his elbow up on his leg, resting his chin in the palm of his hand as he looked down at the sleeping girl. He allowed a soft smile to appear on his features. With his free hand, he reached down and poked the girl's cheek.

She stirred lightly, but didn't wake. Sanageyama chuckled once again before his hand moved to brush some hair from her face, his features softening. His eyes flicked from her dark hair with the red streak in it to her dark lashes that acted as a contrast to her fair skin. His eyes flicked over her face, spending a particular amount of time looking at her lips.

"Are you done being creepy, Sanageyama?" Inumuta asked suddenly, causing the green haired male to jump.

"Shit... Wh-Where did you come from?!" Sanageyama whispered harshly, glaring up at the male with the blue hair.

Inumuta paused and glanced up from his phone to stare at Sanageyama before he turned back down to his phone. "Not denying it, I see. I'll put that down," he commented, typing away at his phone.

Sanageyama groaned, running his hand through his hair. "I... No. L-Let's just go already, jeez... Who the hell sneaks up on people like that..." Sanageyama rose to his feet, grumbling the last part under his breath. 

Inumuta turned on his heel but paused. He looked over his shoulder at Sanageyama, down to Ryuko, and then back to Sanageyama. "Aren't you going to wake your girlfriend?" Inumuta voiced, hiding the smirk behind his collar when he saw Sanageyama flush red.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Sanageyama rushed out.

Inumuta raised a brow. "That was a quick response. I'll make a note of that," he chuckled, typing away at his phone. "You're waking her, aren't you?" Inumuta asked, his eyes on his phone. Sanageyama bit his lip, appearing indecisive as he looked at Ryuko.

A smirk remained hidden behind Inumuta's collar as he walked back towards the door. "Suit yourself," he said over his shoulder. Sanageyama groaned and ran his hand through his hair. He eyes flicked between Ryuko and the door.

\---

Sanageyama sighed and kept his head down as he headed for the door, his hands shoved into his pockets. "Ah, Sanageyama-senpai! Have you seen Ryuko-chan anywhere?" Sanageyama looked up, nearly bumping into Mako by the door.

"M-Mankanshoku..."

"Last time I checked, Ryuko-chan was supposed to meet you here for your date!" Mako beamed up at him.

Sanageyama flushed. "I-It wasn't..." He trailed off before he pointed over his shoulder. "Er, Matoi is over there." Sanageyama said, pointing to the sleeping girl on the gym floor, his coat draped over her. Mako ran past Sanageyama and over to Ryuko.

"Ryuko-chan, don't sleep on the floor!"

Sanageyama grinned before he left the gym. He blinked in surprise, finding Inumuta waiting for him a little ways away.

"You sure that she isn't your girlfriend?" Inumuta asked, his smirk showing as his collar popped open.

Sanageyama flushed, averting his gaze. "Sh-Shut up, let's just get going..." 

 

FIN.


End file.
